


My name is Phillip, I'm a dead poet

by DarkMelodies26



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A lot happier than it sounds, Alexander feels guilty, Angst, As in writing poetry, Because of Reasons, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Ghost Phillip Hamilton, Humor, I don't own Hamilton, I mean there's no sex so does it matter?, Like PHILLIP DESERVES TO BE HAPPY, Phillip can visit heaven but can't stay, Phillip can't move on until he finds love, Phillip is 19, Reader is like Phillip, So he's a Ghost cause then he can't die, ghost - Freeform, modern reader, puns, reader is 17, so underage I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10421856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMelodies26/pseuds/DarkMelodies26
Summary: Phillip Hamilton didn't expect to become a Ghost. He didn't expect to die, yet here he was. He didn't expect to be attached to his pocket watch, and lost in time after his mothers' passing due to someone stealing the watch and selling him. He didn't expect to be worth 15 bucks at a flea market in North Carolina. He didn't expect his watch landing in your hands. He didn't expect for you to see him, and he didn't expect everything that followed.





	1. The Beginning of Something New

Phillip sat in the corner of the fenced room, in the crowded former textile mill, full of stalls selling antiquities, knick knacks, food, and cheap clothes/toys. A flea market, he was being sold at a flea market. Well not  _him_ , his pocket watch. The thing his soul was connected to for his unexpected residency as a ghost. It was small, tarnished silver, and the glass face was slightly cracked. Phillip's mother Eliza had gotten it for him when he was 15. 'Mom' His face softened, his mother had held onto it for the rest of her life after he'd, died. Phillip sighed, leaning his head back. He'd been so stupid, and reckless. 'Well, at least it brought mom and pop back together.' He thought, with only slight bitterness.

Now he was confined to only visit them once a month, and occasionally his siblings. Eliza (his sister in this case) had been thrilled to see him, but his other siblings had little to no recollection of him, still however they welcomed him with open arms if he visited. But most of Phillip's day in heaven was spent with his parents. Pop and mom were in what kids today called "a polyamorous" relationship with a guy named John Laurens. (Though Eliza's role with John was more platonic than romantic. Phillip choose to refer to him as John to show no hard feelings or un-approval. As long mom and pop were happy he didn't care.) But, Phillip had used his day already, so he sat, and waited patiently to be sold. He could sleep, (in a sense anyway, it was more a period of spiritual rest) but he was nervous.

Who would he get sold to? Phillip wasn't 100% sure why he cared, they probably wouldn't see him anyway. He looked up as he heard voices, green eyes curious. He stood up and peeked around the corner. Someone was walking down the hall, wearing jeans, their eyes wide with wonder behind thick framed glasses, and most of their hair hidden under a grey beanie. He backed away instinctively, but didn't retreat into his comatose like slumber. "Hey   Jordyn I'm going in here." This voice didn't have the familiar southern drawl, but instead it sounded northern. Not the New York tone, but more Midwest.

"Why, that stuff is all so old." "That's what makes it cool." The beanie girl walked in, (e/c) eyes wide in anticipation and excitement. She looked at each tarnished and dented antique like a precious gem or gold. She gingerly stroked the edges of a topless tea kettle. Phillip felt curiosity rise in him, most girls her age preferred to look at their phones while their parents shopped. Ink stained the sides of her hands, did she like to write? Curiosity turned into interest as Phillip observed her. She was at the very least, terribly cute. Then the beanie girl saw his pocket watch. She gasped in delight and picked it up as if she'd found a priceless artifact. Phillip gasped as a warmth spread through his chest, the area where his heart had beat when he was alive was glowing. She was going to buy his pocket watch, he could feel it. Sure enough. "I'm getting this!" She said excitedly, fishing a twenty out of her pocket.

Phillip followed her, a smile on his face. Well, at least his new owner was cute.


	2. First Impressions Are Very Important

Phillip followed after the girl, floating among the aisles. She was chatting with her friend about their purchases, just idly enjoying themselves. It reminded him of the marketplace back in New York, though the crowd was much more sparse. "Why did you get a pocket watch, you have a phone." "Yeah but pocket watches are cool, plus a teacher isn't going to take a pocket watch away like an apple watch. " Beanie girl argued, Phillip was trying vainly to remember her name. It was on the tip of his tongue-"(Y/n)!" He said happily, proud of himself. "What?" He jumped as you responded, turning to your friend.

"What?" You frowned, tilting your head. "Didn't you say my name?" "No?" Your friend answered, looking confused. You shook your head. "Must be my imagination, wanna get a bite to eat while we're here? We still have twenty minutes before my dad picks us up." Your friend, what was her name? Jordyn! Phillip kept this name behind his teeth, not entirely sure why. It could have just been a freak coincidence that made it seem like you heard him. Phillip continued on, staying a fair distance away from you and your friend as you teased each other. He stayed near the door way, and froze when your eyes looked up for a brief second. You looked back down only to freeze yourself and look back up, but Phillip was hiding. Why? He wasn't 100% sure, but maybe, just maybe it was because he could have sworn you actually saw him. Not through him, saw him, his face. A part of him was excited, and _longed_ for human interaction. It had been so long, even his mother's hugs hadn't felt the same. Lighter, not as tight. "It's because your soul is still tethered to the Earth." His father had whispered, looking away.

Phillip had long forgiven his father, but even to this day he suspected that his father had not yet forgiven himself. Was it his fathers' fault? Partially, yes. He'd given him the pistols, but he'd given them to Phillip under the presumption that it would be no more than a standoff. It was Phillip who'd challenged George. (It was fun watching him burn in hell for cheating in a duel though.) It was Phillip who'd been prideful. But he was digressing. The other part of him was scared, how would he interact with a person from a new century, a _female_ at that. Now Phillip was all for equal women's rights, his aunt Angelica was a big part of that, so sexist attitudes wasn't the problem. Phillip had no problem charming the skirts (literally) off ladies. It was just that his vernacular and dialect could throw someone off.

Oh, and the fact that he was you know, dead. He groaned, running a hand down his freckled face. This was going to be a pain in the ass if he'd ever known one. And his father was Alexander Hamilton, he knew a thing about pains in the ass. (Phillip then proceeded to send his love to his father who simply took it as a well wishing.) Phillip yawned, exhaustion settling in. It had been such a long time since he'd slept now that he'd thought about it, a quick nap wouldn't hurt anybody. Phillip became a ball of light and retreated with in the pocket watch, feeling warmer than he'd felt in a very long time. His last coherent thought before rest was that maybe the warmth was there because the pocket watch was in (Y/n)'s pocket.

Phillip woke up feeling genuinely well rested, and stretched, and then began to notice certain details. One, the sound of running water and music playing behind him. Two, he was in a bathroom, a recently cleaned bathroom judging from the smells of glass and toilet cleaners respectively. Three, the mirror was fogged up. Four, the floor was littered with clothes including, a pair of jeans, a beanie, and a pair of glasses on the sink. A neat pile of clean pajamas rested on top of the toilet with a pair of colorful socks on the top. 'Oh son of a bitch.' Phillip thought as he saw his pocket watch located next to a phone playing a loud song called "Mr.Tinkertrain" by a Mr. "Ozzy Osbourn". "AND THAT'S WHY THEY CALL ME- MR. TINKERTRAIN! That's why they call me!" A loud voice sang the chorus as someone turned off the water, and grabbed a towel.

She opened the curtain with the towel firmly wrapped around her body as she grabbed her glasses off the sink, not yet noticing Phillip who had a blush covering his face and not obscured by his numerous freckles. He looked away, he was a gentleman and would most certainly not be doing this if he had a say in the matter. (No matter how nice of a body the reader has.) (Y/n) wiped off her glasses and the mirror, and looked in it to see Phillip in the backround looking at the door.Phillip noting her sudden silence looked into the mirror as well, green meeting (e/c) as you swiveled around. "Uh, hi, my name is Phillip." "OH SWEET FRANKLIN ON THE HOOD OF A BENZ, OEDIPUS!" You shrieked, clutching the towel. Phillip immeadiately held up his hands. "N-Now hold on, calm down." You grabbed your hairbrush and chucked it at him, only to go through him. "Uh, ok?"

"NOPE! NOPE! NOPENOPENOPE! NO THANK YOU, NOT TODAY SATAN!" You yelled as you bolted out of the bathroom, into the rest of the empty house. "Wait i'm not going to hurt you I promise, look this is just a huge misunderstanding!" Phillip chased after you, following you into the kitchen where you waited holding an iron stick used for sharpening knives. "Right says Phillip the Pervy ghost!" You hissed, eyes terrified. "Ok, first of all that was unintentional, you're the one who took my pocket watch into the bathroom." Phillip said calmly, eyeing the iron stick. "Wait, pocket watch? Are you, attached to the pocket watch I bought today?" You lowered the stick, calming down. "Yes, and if I wanted to attack you, logic says I would have done it already." Phillip said, taking a step closer, keeping his eyes on yours. "Ok, maybe we're going about this the wrong way." You said, putting the stick back, and fixing your towel. "Yeah."

"Who are you?" You asked, crossing your arms. "Phillip Hamilton, at your service. Died November 24, 1801." Phillip bowed as was customary. You blinked, tilting your head. "Hamilton, as in _Alexander Hamilton's_ son? The one who got himself killed in a duel defending his father?" Phillip sheepishly shrugged. "Yeah, that would be me." *WHAP!* He yelped, before jumping back in surprise, green eyes comically wide. Usually everything would just go through him, but the smack to the back of his head was felt with full force. "That was for being honorably stupid." You huffed, before looking down at your towel. "I'm getting dressed, try not to peak Phillip the Perv." "Poet actually." He muttered while you walked away. He was in for a very interesting experience, wasn't he?


	3. Proper Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry, if any of you read my other works you know that I've been very sick for the last week. Thank you guys so much for reading my story, it really means a lot. Also, mentions of adultry and divorce... I'd be lying if I said that this wasn't some what therapeutic for me. Also, mentions of heaven and atheism. I tried my best to be respectful, and avoiding direct religion. As a deist I believe everyone is entitled to worship their own way, or not at all.

You say on your bed, now fully clothed, and your hair dripping wet still. Your eyes were focused on Phillip through your glasses and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a _little_ intimidated. "So, why are you attached to your pocket watch? Seems like a really sucky thing. I mean, maybe dueling wasn't the brightest idea." You said, crossing your arms over your chest. Phillip shrugged, the shock of having an actual conversation with someone still living just starting to fade. "No, but I had to defend my father's honor. Even if he kinda messed it up already." You sighed, nodding. "I guess I could understand that... you know, you and I are kind of similar." Phillip tilted his head, curious as to what you meant.

"My mom, well, she did what your dad did." Phillip suddenly had a feeling of kinship in his heart. You understood what it felt like then, holding someone to such high regard and then, that happening. "Oh." The boy wished that there was more that he could say, but oh seemed the most appropriate. "Yeah, but they're getting divorced." You said, looking at your pajama pants, and picking at a loose string. Phillip nodded solemnly, knowing that if it hadn't been for the times, his parents might have gone the same way. His mom could barely support the family right after his Pop's death. Divorce would have deprived her of her children, and both she and pop knew that he didn't know how to take care of kids.

"So, who are you staying with?" "My dad mostly, mom can't support me by herself, but I can visit basically when ever I want. Or if she isn't working." You said, wrapping the now loose string around your small, thin fingers. "Even though they're at each other's throats 80% of the time, they don't want to deprive me of my mom." Phillip was horrified to see tears about to fall from your eyes. "H-hey don't cry, it'll be ok, you'll see." Phillip said, waving his hands. You sniffed, and whipped your eyes. "Yeah, everybody keeps saying that... I just don't want that to happen to me." You said, your voice cracking. "Shit, I'm sorry. I don't usually break like this, usually it's the other way around." You said.

Phillip nodded, and patted your shoulder. You shivered, he felt so cold, while he almost recoiled. You felt so, warm. It had been so long since he'd felt such warmth, like warming his hands as a kid by the fire. After being outside in the snow for a very long time. He withdrew his hand, and immediately missed the warmth, but the smile you sent him was nice. It made him smile back, and a warm feeling spread in his chest. (No not love, love takes time. It's like when you're really happy for a friend.) "Thank you, Phillip." "I should thank you, you're the first person I've been able to talk to in a long time." He admitted, making you tilt your head in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" "Well, none of the owners of my pocket watch could ever see me, let alone hear me. My mom could, in her later years." You frowned. "Must've been lonely." "A bit yeah, but I  can get into heaven once a month to visit." Your eyes lit up. "What's heaven like?" Phillip smiled. "It's nice, everyone has their own little corner. Different religions all in harmony." You tilted your head. "What about atheists?" "They get to pass on into a next life, or they can stay in heaven." Phillip said, knowing the question was coming. You nodded, understanding. "So, why can't you move on?" You asked, uncrossing and crossing them again as the familiar feeling of pins and needles starting.

Phillip sighed, and shrugged. "I don't know, honest. Mom said that I had unfinished business on Earth, and it couldn't be completed because I died." Your frown deepened. "That extremely blows." Phillip snorted, resting his chin on his hand. "Extremely." The two of you perked up as you heard the garage door. "Oh that's Dad." You gulped. "Let's hope that he can't see you too" "Why?" Phillip asked, while you gave him a deadpan look. "Because I don't want to explain to my dad why there's a boy in the house, let alone my room." It occurred to Phillip that that might be a terrible impression on the father of a girl no matter the reasoning. Hell in his time that was cause for justifiable murder.

You walked out of your room, and Phillip followed, watching you take out a salad from a fridge. He spotted small tomatoes, fried pieces of chicken, and bits of egg. Oh how he wished he could eat again. Then your father walked in, and Phillip gulped. Your father was not a small man, at least 6,1. "Hey (n/n)." He greeted before shuffling past Phillip, not seeing him. Phillip let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. You were still tensed up, you hadn't noticed Phillip following you. "That was close." You shrieked, dropping a thankfully empty plastic bowl. You promptly hit Phillip in the bicep while your dad stuck his head around the side of the wall. "(N/n)? You ok?" You stood up, bowl in hand.

"Uh yeah, I just saw a spider, I freaked out and tripped." Your dad rolled his eyes but chuckled. "Ok. That salad looks good, make sure to make me a bowl please." You gave him a thumbs up as he left to go change. "Phillip, don't do that, also don't talk when Dad is in earshot. I don't want him to think I'm crazy." You whispered. "Why not tell him the truth?" You gave him an 'are you crazy?!' look. "Would you believe your teenage daughter if she said, hey dad I made dinner, and bought a pocket watch that came with a 19th century ghost?!" Phillip blushed, well not literally, but he would if he could. "Right." 

You rolled your eyes and set the table. Phillip watched the two of you make idle chatter, before your dad left to go to bed. Phillip couldn't help but feel like this was the first time in a very long time that he'd witnessed something like this.


	4. First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) This is actually true. Robert Shaw was a colonel who lead the Mass. 54th in the Civil War. When he was killed in battle, he was thrown into a mass grave with his soldiers by the Confederates as an insult. But his parents replied that he would have been honored to be buried with his men. Shaw also refused pay with several of his officers when his soldiers where to be given $10, instead of the standard $13. Why was this significant? Because the Mass. 54th was comprised entirely of African American soldiers, except for the officers.

Phillip woke up to an ungodly shrill sound, making him wince and leave his watch. He saw you get out of bed and shuffle over to a clock, pressing a button on the side before going back to bed. Phillip blinked and went over to the clock, examining it. It was small, and the numbers were bright red to stand out in the darkness. It occurred to Phillip that this was probably an 'alarm clock'. He'd seen a few older models in the market, being sold for real cheap. But he had no idea they made such a deplorable sound. Phillip put down the alarm clock and went over to you, poking you gently. You groaned and opened your eyes, only for them to widen as you yelped softly and rolled off the bed. Phillip hurried over to you, eyes concerned. "Are you ok?" You got up, sighing. "So I guess yesterday wasn't a dream." You said, going over to your alarm clock and going back to sit on your bed. You looked dazed, not fully awake, and your hair could rival Phillip's in terms of messiness. You took a deep breath and wiped your eyes, giving a deep yawn. You reached behind you to grab your glasses before groaning. "Sorry Phillip but today is Monday, I have school." Phillip felt excited and sat down next to you, mimicking your cross-legged position.

"May I go? I've been curious about the modern day schooling environment." You shrugged and frowned. "It's nothing special, really." Phillip wasn't deterred, leaning closer to you. "Please?" You blushed, not used to males being so close to your face. "F-Fine. But I have to get dressed and do my hair. You can't talk to me either, my classmates think i'm weird enough as it is?" "Why?" Phillip asked while you opened the closet, pulling out a simple, but nice outfit. "I don't fit into the designated sections. I'm not a prep, i'm not a goth or emo, i'm not a whore, i'm not a jock, i'm not a nerd... i'm just me. You kinda got stuck with a boring person." You said, your tone growing a little sadder at the end. "I don't think your boring." Phillip said sweetly, starting to make your bed. "Wait you can grab things?" Phillip nodded, smoothing out the sheets. "It took a while, but I finally got the hang of it. Go get ready, i'll just check out the house. Can I watch tv? I've been curious." You blinked, before rubbing the back of your neck and answering. "Well, it's really early so there won't be much on, maybe a sitcom or two. But feel free." You said, heading to the bathroom. "My dad's not here so don't worry about being seen." You called before closing the door.

Phillip beamed, rushing to the living room and sitting on the couch. He picked up the 'remote' and stared at it with wide eyes, filled with childlike wonder and whimsy. Phillip focused in on the 'On' button, pressing down tentatively. The tv came to life, on a strange yellow square, thing. That was, talking? Phillip was confused, but intrigued. The yellow thing was talking to another pink thing, wearing green shorts. He looked to the remote and hummed as he pressed the 'guide' button. Immeadiately a list of shows appeared, making Phillip gasped. Being a very intelligent young (well, not so much, but in _spirit_...*cricket*...I'm sorry.) man, Phillip guessed that the show he'd been watching was called "Spongebob Squarepants". An interesting title, but he was a little confused. Was 'Spongebob' the yellow, square, thing? Phillip hummed and pressed the upward arrow. He repeated until he saw an interesting show. 'Ghost Adventures' But before he could watch it you appeared behind him, and leaned over the edge of the couch. "That one's good, but you won't be able to finish it. My bus is going to pick us up soon."

"Will it come on again?" Phillip asked, standing up and phasing through the couch. You stared at him for a second before shivering and hitting another button on the remote. "There you go, it's recorded and you can watch it when we get home." "Now I think I have everything except for, oh!" You smacked yourself in the forehead and rushed into your bedroom, grabbing your bookbag and Phillip's watch. "There we go." You said, placing it in your pocket gently. Phillip was glad to feel the warmth again. "Alright, let's go." You said, heading towards the front door. Phillip beat you there and opened it for you. You raised an eyebrow, and your lips twitched upwards. "Aren't you the perfect gentleman?" You said with a teasing tone, pulling on a strand of his curls playfully before exiting. "Yep." Phillip said, enjoying the feeling of heat rushing to his bloodless cheeks. You locked the door, and tucked the key away safely before heading to the end of the driveway. Phillip floated along, interested in your yard. There were two growing trees, just barely taller than you and Phillip, your neighbor had flowers.

There was a very large tree ahead, that was easily twenty feet tall. The sky was light, and the air was fairly warm. Phillip looked down the road as a big yellow bus came down the road. He gulped, and followed you onboard. Of course no one saw him, and he kept his promise of being quiet. You gave a polite nod to another person and sat down. Phillip sat next to you excitedly, being perfectly behaved. You fell asleep pretty quickly, so Phillip watched the other kids clamber on. There were teenagers of all shapes, colors, and sizes. The all had their own sense of style. Phillip wrinkled his nose as a group of boys passed, recognizing the scent of marijuana on their clothes. Phillip resisted the urge to gawk over the sheer amount of skin one girl was attempting to show as she got on. 'My god, do teenagers have any self-restraint now?! I was already in college by this time!' He thought, but that thought was pushed away by the sight of the school. It was fairly simple. One-story, brick, plenty of windows. It seemed well kept, and perfectly functional for a small town like he'd seen. 

Phillip woke you up, to which you flashed him a small grateful smile before following a line of people off the bus. "I'm going to look around. I can't go more than 100 feet, so i'll find you later." You cleverly disguised a nod as a small sneeze. Phillip grinned and raced off. He went into the "gym" first. It was just a very large, empty room, with what Phillip figured out was a basketball hoop. He wondered if he'd be any good at it. Phillip, now full of curiosity, picked up one of the large orange balls. He made sure no one was around, and mimicked a pose he'd seen on a small tv once. It had been during the, 80's maybe? Phillip shot, and to his immense satisfaction, it went in after bouncing off the rim. 'Not perfect, but certainly not bad.' After deducing that he would have been a fine basketball player, Phillip floated out, leaving the ball where he found it. He passed a couple making out in the hall and gagged before hurrying on. He passed a few tired looking teachers, and a few ones with a sour look on their face. Phillip made a brief stop at the library, eyeing all of the books. But not touching them due to the few people inside. 

Interesting works of fiction published far after his time, he saw a few that you owned on your bookshelf as well. 'Hm, (Y/n) has this book by Mr.King, and this one by a Mr. Riodan, and, oh Mrs.Rowling.' Phillip had found himself pleasantly surprised that there were female writers, knowing how a little girl a few blocks from him had loved to write. Phillip saw a book on his father in the nonfiction section and fought the urge to giggle. They made him look so stuffy in the portrait, it captured none of his charisma and wit. Phillip looked up as he heard a loud shrill sound. He saw you out the library doors and hurried after, floating after you. You went into a classroom. Phillip sat in the very back, and waited as more students filed in. Phillip watched amused as the bubbly old lady up front happily took attendance. She had to be 50 but had the energy of a 25 year old. 'Mr. Franklin would like her.' "Mrs. Jones when's our test?" 'Hm, Mrs. Jones, so far you are my favorite.' Phillip thought as the teacher started the days lesson. "Ok ladies and gents, seeing as we only have a few weeks left in the year before summer your final test on the Civil War will be Thursday, and then we have rebuilding and review."

Phillip sunk into his seat, slightly uncomfortable. His family had not been to pleased about the transpiring of that particular event. It was one of the few occasions Mr. Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton agreed on anything. While Jefferson had at some point threatened secession, it had only been an empty threat. Grandpa Washington had taken it the hardest, he still flinched when he saw the familiar blue or grey uniform. John Laurens had taken a liking to a Mr. Robert Shaw, who lead the Mass. 54th Regiment during the war. (1) The man was nice enough. Phillip snapped out of his daydream as the teacher turned off the lights. Phillip watched you write down notes as Mrs. Jones described the final battles of the Civil War, until the bell rang again. The next class was pretty similar, Psychology. Phillip found it a bit fascinating, but also terribly dull. But you paid full attention at the description of every mental disease that came up. Your next class was Math, which Phillip left in the first 15 minutes from being bored. Phillip had a feeling that if he could get headaches he'd be having a rather troublesome one by now. 

So he left, alerting you before he went. You nodded slightly, so as not to draw attention from the bubbly girl beside you. Phillip explored the simple grounds leisurely, enjoying the sun. He couldn't feel it, but he could remember what it felt like. He listened to a group of girls gossip and giggle on nearby picnic tables, and sat down. Life in small towns wasn't really so different from city life. If anything it was cleaner. Phillip admired the vibrant green of the grass, and ran his hands through it. He imagined it a bit softer than the grass he used to run through back home as a child. You were right, it was a little boring. It certainly beat the limbo like feeling of the flea market however. How long had it been since he'd been in the sun actually? Phillip hummed in thought, feeling tired from using so much energy. 'Perhaps tomorrow I will just relax at home, if (Y/n) doesn't mind of course.' He thought to himself as he went back to sleep.


	5. In Which Phillip is Good at Video Games

When Phillip asked to stay home you nodded understandingly. "I told you it was boring." You said, rinsing a dish off before putting it into the dishwasher. "No, it's not that." He said, handing you a cup, ending the dishes from breakfast. "Though it is dull. It's just that i'd like to stay here for today, i'm curious about what people watch during the day now." He said, watching you bend over to get the dishwashing tabs. You turned on the dishwasher and shrugged. "Well, I guess i'll teach you how to work the t.v." Phillip followed you and sat beside you on the couch, excited. You turned it on, proceeded to show him several channels that he might like, and how to turn on Netflix. Phillip looked at your playstation, and the games near it. "What are these?" "Games." You replied, turning on the playstation.

"InJustice: Gods Among Us?" Phillip asked, flipping the case over in his hands. "You wanna learn how to play?" You asked, handing him a controller. After a brief lesson on the game controls, the two of you were ready. "Hmmmmm, i'll be HawkGirl." You said, picking the winged warrior. "I'll pick this Green Lantern guy." Phillip said, liking his design. "Hm, cool. Did you know that Hawkgirl and an alternate Green Lantern had a thing?" You said casually, while Phillip furrowed his eyebrows. "A thing, as in, a relationship?" You nodded, and attacked. After getting the hang of the game you were pleased to find that Phillip was a decent opponent. 

You continued to fight in "pairs" before the two of you got bored. Batman (You) and Catwoman (Phillip), Superman (Phillip) and Wonder Woman (You), Harley Quinn (You) and Joker (Phillip), Raven (Phillip) and Nightwing (You). You couldn't remember the last time you had so much fun with somebody else. Phillip agreed with that statement. Finally you turned off your controller. "Why don't you play a series of matches while I go make food for dinner?" You asked, stretching. Phillip nodded and began to play, enjoying himself immensely. You chuckled at how weird this was. A 19th century ghost on your couch playing a game full of characters developed in the 20th century. There were three things in your house at the moment that belonged to three different centuries. 

You began making chicken alfredo, while Phillip was kicking ass in a match as Hawkgirl. "You were right (Y/n), Hawkgirl is as you kids would put it, bad ass." Phillip said playfully as he maced Flash in the face. You raised a playful eyebrow. "Better than Green Lantern?" "Hm, I don't know." He said back as the the next match started, against another Hawkgirl. Phillip began to attack ferociously, unleashing a supermove as the garage door opened. You gasped and dashed over, yanking the controller out of Phillip's hands and pausing the game. "My dad's home!" You hissed. Phillip leaped up and began looking around. "What the hell are you doing?!" "Looking for my clo- Oh right." He smacked himself on the forehead. 

"Wait were you going to say-" You paused as you heard the car door close, and rushed over to the stove. You flipped over the now slightly burnt chicken as your dad walked in. "Hey... why is it so damn cold in here?" Your dad said, walking in with something bundled under his jacket. You shrugged, despite knowing the exact reason. The jacket whined with a quiet meow once it noticed Phillip, making the both of you freeze. "Dad, what was that?" Your dad sheepishly smiled. "Well, you're here by yourself all the time, so I figured you'd like a little company." Your dad unveiled a little orange and white tabby kitten. He set it down and it saw Phillip and mewled before running behind your legs. 

You picked it up, and began stroking it behind the ears. The kitten calmed, but its green eyes stayed on Phillip. The ghost boy smiled and waved at it. The kitten just continued to stare at him not blinking as it nestled into your arms. "It's been declawed, and was found in a gutter starving." You frowned and looked down at the kitten. "I'll name him Oliver." You smiled, stroking it under the chin. Your dad smiled wistfully. "You always did love that movie as a kid. It was your favorite." You smiled and turned around, checking the chicken after setting Oliver down. Phillip followed the kitten into your room, where it curled into a ball on your bed. 

Phillip sat down next to the cat, and let it sniff him. The kitten sniffed him, and nudged at him. Phillip began to stroke the kitten, making it purr. It unfurled itself and rubbed against his leg. Phillip smirked, scratching its belly. He could hear you and your dad talk about your days and eat. Eventually your dad passed, eyeing the kitten on your bed. "Crazy cat... well as long as it doesn't piss and shit everywhere." He muttered before continuing on. Eventually you came in, and saw Oliver laying on Phillip's chest. Said boy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." You smiled back and laid beside him.

Phillip was grateful again for the fact that he couldn't blush. Oliver migrated over to you, kneading your chest and sniffing your face. He purred and laid down on your stomach, his stub of a tail twitching. Phillip scratched Oliver's head before turning his head to tell you something. Only to stop once he realized how close the two of you were. If you were to turn your head the two of you could kiss. Phillip scooted back a bit. "I'm going to sleep." He said, and before he rested he heard you say "goodnight".


	6. Phillip Hamilton's Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written on Mobile so it may seem short.

Phillip was awoken to the feeling of something poking his watch. He realized that it was poking because of the few second preludes between warmth. "Phillip?" He could hear you saying softly. He woke up and formed next to you. "Yes (Y/n)?" You jumped slightly and smiled. "I just wanted to say bye before I left, and check to make sure that you knew how everything works." Phillip found your concern touching. "I'll be fine, you can go." You smiled and kissed Oliver whom was resting on your bed. The kitten purred, and the stub of his tail twitched. You sighed, sending them one more glance before heading outside. Phillip conjured some of his energy and picked up the kitten, heading over to your window. Using Oliver's paw to wave goodbye. A grin broke out on your face  and you waved back before seeing the bus. 

Phillip put Oliver down, and the kitten purred, rolling onto his back. "Looks like it's just you and I today my feline friend. Come, let us see what is on in the daytime!" As it would turn out, not much. The first show that Phillip found was an enjoyable show about four elderly ladies who lived together. If he wasn't mistaken he had seen three of them before in heaven. The next show was a confusing drama, full of double crossing. Another one was about cooking, which only reminded Phillip that he could no longer able to eat. Then he remembered that you recorded that one show for him. Phillip turned it on, finding the intro to be disturbing. The plot seemed to be three men who went to locations where mostly angry and sad spirits resided.

Phillip watched in amusement as they ran into some ghosts, most of them giggling and wanting to mess around. Phillip frowned in sympathy upon seeing some of the more angry or sad spirits. Poor wretches, like him they too had uncompleted business on Earth, or some of them feared going to hell. Those spirits he had no sympathy for, they deserved it.  Phillip sighed once it was over, and turned on a different show. "Supernatural" Phillip suddenly understood why you ran to get iron when you saw him, and how you knew that it worked. The show was interesting, drama filled by also quiet comedic. Phillip decided that he liked it. But he got bored of this as well, and instead turned on the gaming system. 

Phillip grinned as he began playing a different game, "Assassin's Creed". He found it immensely satisfying to be stalking around and  assinating people. Oliver eventually came and laid next to him, watching the screen with wide green eyes, only moving to go to his litter box or to eat and drink. "Hah! Take that scoundrel!" Phillip said proudly, puffing out his chest, just as he heard the front door open. Phillip turned around panicked, relieved to see that it was only you. You raised an eyebrow, staring at the two of them. "Well hello to you as well." You said, dropping off your bag in your room. You came back into the living room and picked up Oliver, placing him on your chest as you laid down yourself, head coming just short of Phillip's thigh. 

 "Long day?" He asked, pausing the game and setting the controller to the side. You nodded, a sigh escaping your lips. "How was your day?" He shrugged. "It was alright, watched a few shows. Including this one drama." You laughed. "My mom watched dramas all the time when she was still with my dad." You smile fell a bit. "I don't know, this place, it just isn't the same, you know?" Phillip nodded, he did know. You smiled, though it was weak. "Well I'm going to shower, try not to come in this time." You winked, making Phillip roll his eyes. "It was one time." He could tell from your giggle however that it would be a while before you stopped teasing him with that.


	7. Tickles and the Park

Phillip stared down at your slumbering form with mild amusement. You were disheveled, with your face smushed against the pillow. Light snores were escaping your mouth, along a small trail of drool which was pooling on the aforementioned pillow. All in all, Phillip found you to be an amusing, admittedly cute sight. He hummed, tapping his chin thoughtful, eyes glinting with the promise of mischief. 'Flip the bed over?" He shook his head, seeing Oliver still curled up near your feat, though his green eyes still watched Phillip curiously. Phillip quickly disregarded any plan that would disturb Oliver. 

Then Phillip developed a nasty grin as he crawled onto the bed, wiggling his fingers to warm them up. He pulled back the covers and lightly tickled your neck. You subconsciously cringed, trying to evade the cold sensation of his fingers.

"(Y/n), wake up. You promised to take me to the park today~" Phillip said, moving his hands down to tickle your waist. A quick giggle escaped your lips.

"I-Isn't it against your moral code to tickle someone?" You asked in a desperate attempt to save yourself.

"Perhaps at one point, but now I don't see the harm." He grinned, and began tickling you. You shrieked and attempted to leave his clutches.

But unfortunately Phillip was now mostly solid which meant you weren't going anywhere. You shrieked as he continued, evading your attempts to slap and kick him. Then, you snorted. 

Phillip grinned. "Did you just-"

"NO!" You said indignantly, a rosy blush overtaking your cheeks. 

"I think you did." 

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did so."

"Did so." 

"Did not." You chuckled while it dawned on Phillip what you'd gotten him to say.

"Cheeky of you (Y/n)." You just stuck your tongue out at him and pushed him off.

"If you want to go anywhere I'll have to get ready." You said, opening your closet and began withdrawling clothing of your choosing. Phillip played with Oliver while you got dressed in the bathroom, until you came back into view. "Let's go." 

You grabbed his watch and headed outside, Phillip following along excitedly. He adored being outdoors again. It had been so long since felt he had been able to enjoy the warmth of the sun and it's light. Well, what he could imagine. He walked along side you, amused to find that he was taller. Phillip looked ahead again, down the paved road, heading the rustle of trees. Finally, the two of you stopped at a playground that was in disrepair, but clean and safe enough to still hang out in. 

"This place doesn't get many visitors, usually just potheads looking for a quiet place to smoke. But they only come during the weekends and at night. Less chance of getting caught." You said, opening the fence. 

"I see, we can talk here." 

"Bingo." You confirmed, heading over to the swings. Phillip sat beside you on one, examining it. "Hm, no longer made from wood and rope I see." 

"Yeah, most are plastic now. Man I use to fit in these better." You said, wiggling in the seat before beginning to swing. Phillip watched as your face grew happier as you got higher. But eventually you stopped, feet dragging along the dirt and chunks of grey gravel. 

"Hey Phillip, wanna play tag?" You asked, standing in front of him. 

"Sure?" You grinned and tapped his shoulder. 

"You're it." You said before bolting. Phillip was taken back to the days when he would chase his sisters and brothers around the yard, the sounds of laughter drifting through his ears. The sight of one of the rare times his father would take a break, a smile on his mother's face as his father's arms wrapped around her lovingly. You tripped and Phillip laid down beside you, watching you laugh and pant. 

"I'm glad I met you Phillip." You said, a broad grin still on your face. "Even though I still get concerns that you're just an illusion and I'm actually schizophrenic. But it's nice to fantasize." 

Phillip smiled. "It was nice to meet you too." 


	8. Visiting Heaven

Phillip tapped your shoulder, a happy grin on his face. You looked up at him, a small smile blossoming on your face. "What's up?" 

"I'm going to Heaven to visit my pops and mom, I'm going to be gone all day from midnight to midnight, so don't do anything too fun till I get back." Phillip grinned, poking your forehead. You rolled your eyes, but smiled still. 

"Ok, tell your folks I said hi for me?" You yawned, stretching and curling up in your blankets, Oliver curled up in the corner already fast asleep. He was quite the lazy little kitten. 

"I will, night (Y/n)." Phillip went to sleep, and woke up in heaven. Heaven was a lovely place, each faction dedicated to a certain religion (for the good worshippers of each one.) This little corner, looked like it did in the 1700's, with modern appliances. Long grass, plenty of landscape surrounding the not yet towering city. 

"Ah Phillip, was wondering when you would arrive." Phillip saluted as George Washington walked up to him, a kindly smile on his face. 

"It's a pleasure to see you again sir." Phillip shook Washington's hand, and tilted his head to Martha Washington came up swiftly behind. 

"Phillip, your mother is terribly excited to see you dear, it's best not keep her or your father waiting." Phillip was confused as both of the Washington's eyes traveled to his chest. But he ignored it, and hid them good day before heading to his parents' house. 

Martha pulled down her husband by the collar. "George, did you see his chest? His heart it was-" 

"I know." Washington said, a smile on his face. "We might have a new addition soon if things go well. That light is still small, give it time." 

* * *

Phillip nodded to some of his siblings who waved, and sent him happy smiles back. Eliza II said that she had too many errands to enjoy the day with him, but Phillip calmed her down with the promise that next time they could. She was pacified, and hugged him before grabbing her husband to take him. Despite his protests much to Phillip's amusement. Then Phillip walked into his parents house. 

"Phillip!" Alexander Hamilton wrapped his arms around his son, a broad grin on his handsome face. It had taken a few years worth of visits to get used to the fact that his father was now roughly the age he had been when the revolutionary war was won. As was his mother and John, who shook his hand and patted him on the back. 

Phillip always thought that the resemblance between him and John were uncanny and eerie. But thankfully, it was also easy to tell them apart. It was then Phillip noticed that his father was staring at his chest, his dark eyes wide with shock and disbelief, and hope?

"Phillip, darling is that you?" His mother stopped him from asking any questions as she came into a hall, a bright smile on her pale face. 

"Hey ma." Phillip hugged her tightly, an even wider smile on his face. Phillip had always been a mama's boy. Thankfully his father never questioned it, hell Alexander encouraged it. When asked why, the elder Hamilton would smile and say "because I was." 

His mother gasped. "Phillip, why don't you tell us what has happened in the last month?" Phillip laughed and nodded, and told them how he met you, and the adventures the two of you had had so far. 

"Wow, this (Y/n) sounds wonderful." Eliza said, a knowing smile on her lips. Alexander and John both smirked, exchanging glances. 

"They are, (Y/n)'s hilarious, and kind." And it went on, Phillip just kept praising you, and their smiles got wider, and wider. 

"Wow son, you seem to really like them." Alexander said casually, taking a sip of tea. 

"I do, (Y/n) I'm glad that they were the one to buy my watch." Phillip said, looking at the clock. He had been there for six hours already, having tea, walking around the gardens, just talking. 

"Where is my nephew?" He heard a familar voice say, before his aunt Angelica came in, Peggy short after. Both of his aunts hugged him tightly, making Phillip laugh. 

"I missed you too Aunt Pegs, Aunt Angie." His aunts pulled away and looked at his chest with a gasp. 

"What is it?" Phillip asked, noting that everyone looked nervous. 

"It's your soul, it's glowing, or your heart anyway." Peggy said, pointing at his heart. 

"It means that you're close to finding love, you just need to figure that out." Angelica said with a small smile. 

Phillip gaped like a fish. "S-So I could stay?!" They all nodded, hugging him happily. The rest of the trip was happy, until Phillip left. Then all the smiles turned bittersweet. 

"If Phillip falls in love her, and she falls for him, they'll be seperated before they begin." Alexander said quietly, while Eliza bit her lip.

"And then, they'll both be heartbroken." 


	9. Love Isn't the Only Heartbreaker

Phillip emerged from his pocket watch, a bright grin on his face as he prepared to tell you al about his day. Only to see you crying into your pillow, your phone face down on your dresser. Oliver was nudging your neck, looking disheartened before meowing at Phillip. 

"(Y/n)? What's wrong?" He asked, sitting beside you and gingerly stroked your hair, noting the melancholy mood lowered. 

"I got into a fight with my mom." You choked out, sitting up and facing him.

"S-She, it feels like, it hurts-" You stammered, until Phillip pulled you into his chest, rubbing your back. 

"Hey, it's ok." Phillip whispered, rocking back and forth as you sobbed into his chest. Phillip knew what you were going through. Heartbreaks aren't just caused by lovers. The betrayal of a parent sometimes stings far more. Because who are kids supposed to trust more than their parents? But everyday, kids are heartbroken by them.

Their heart breaks with every scream, slap, kick, insult, argument. Phillip related to you, because his pop had broken his heart just like your mother had broken yours. As you described the argument Phillip discovered the first big difference. Your mother was choosing him over her family, where as his father tried for the rest of his life to fix the damage he had done. 

You had done nothing wrong, that Phillip knew for certain. "I miss her."  You admitted, tired as you closed your eyes, and finally cried yourself to sleep. Phillip sighed and laid you down, covering you up. Oliver curled up against your neck, purring reassuringly. 

Phillip sighed, putting his watch into your hand. "Goodnight (Y/n)." He whispered, leaning down to peck your forehead. Only to stop himself and retreat suddenly, leaving nothing but his watch, a sleeping girl with tear tracks on her face, and a kitten. 

* * *

Phillip emerged much later the next day, to you eating breakfast at  the table. "Hey Phillip. You uh, never told me about heaven." Phillip smiled and began telling you about his day, and his family. 

"It sounds amazing. Man, it must be strange. Living during a historical event and then realizing that you attributed to it." You said, washing your bowl. 

"Yeah, I didn't do much, 'cept die that is." Phillip said, staring at the wood of the table. 

"No, you were important too... thank you. For helping me." You said, turning to him with a tired smile. 

Phillip smiled back, and the two of you began joking. After all, laughter is a good cure for heartache. Phillip noted a stray piece of hair sticking out of your bangs, and tucked it behind your ear without thinking. Both of you froze. 

"I-I'm sorry, that was too forward of me." Phillip said, looking away while you giggled.

"It's alright Phillip, you were just helping me." You said, putting away the bowl and spoon. Phillip nodded, thinking back to last night. 

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked and you sighed, rubbing your eyes. 

"No. It just keeps getting worse Phil." You admitted, sitting down on the couch. Phillip followed, sitting next to you. 

"My mom keeps accusing my dad of stuff, and while I don't believe her, the doubt is still there. It's like a poison, confusing my brain as it twists the truth, or the lies. I don't know, I just want to be done with it all." You said harshly. Phillip gave you a startled and scared look. 

"Not that kind of done with it all." You said after a moment, petting Oliver as he hopped up on the couch and rubbed his head on your leg. "Just, tired." 

Phillip could see what you meant. Despite being physically fine, you just looked emotionally and mentally exhausted. Phillip stared at your hand, and took it in his own. "It's ok, It will be ok. I promise." You smiled slightly, more of a lip twitch as you leaned against him. 

"Thank you."

 


	10. Dance 'Cause Nobody is Watching

"Hey (Y/n), what is Prom? Is that the big dance thing that everyone freaks out about at least once a year?" Phillip asked, sitting next to you on the bed and you frowned.

"Yes, and no, I'm not going." You said, turning over and continuing to read.

"huh? But why, it looks like great fun." Phillip said, remembering how the tv portrayed it. 

"Not really, I don't dance, I don't have a dress, and I didn't get asked." You said, not seeming to care.

"I would have asked you." Phillip says without really thinking, but finds the blush that you develop is adorable enough to forget that fact. Phillip grinned as he got an idea.

"Let's have our own prom!" He said, pulling you up, making you gasp in surprise. 

"Phillip I told you, I don't have a dress, and I don't dance." You said, pulling away from him and crossing your arms protectively over your torso. 

"Why?" Phillip asked, tilting his head cutely. 

"Because I don't like how they feel, they're too breezey and-"

"No, why don't you dance? Besides, I've been around long enough to not question why girls don't wear dresses anymore." Phillip pressed, crossing his arms as well. 

You rubbed your arms, looking at the ground. "I just don't have rythmn, I don't know what to do with my hands and legs. I look like a dork." You admitted, looking to the side now.

"Then I will teach you." Phillip grinned, and you sighed, knowing he wouldn't leave you be until you agreed.

"Fine." You said, yelping as he pulled you out of your room.

"Ok, turn on Beethoven Symphony 3 in Minor." You blinked. 

"How about Elton John?" Phillip sighed, and allowed it, before putting his hand on your waist. You blushed, but let him guide where your hands should go. 

"Ok, now right foot back, left foot fro- ow!" He hissed as you stepped on his foot. Thankfully, he was a very patient teacher, and you got the hang of the dance fairly quickly. In fact you had it down after the first few songs were played. 

"Perfect, now. Get those heels you own, and don't deny that they are there." You pouted, but complied, stiffly walking back with them on. 

Phillip resisted the urge to giggle. While you weren't wobbling, you were still giving way too much thought into not falling over. At least, he laughed until he realized that you were taller in said heels. "Well, are we doing this or not?" You asked, very much not amused. 

"Sure." Phillip said, trying to not look at your chest. Then you repeated the process, until your ankle gave out, pulling him down with you. 

He groaned and got onto his hands and knees, noticing the risqué position he now found the both of you in. A heavy blush covered both of your cheeks as he scrambled off of you. "S-Sorry."

"It's ok." You mumbled, rubbing your bicep. "This was fun." You said, sitting crosslegged, and removing the heels.

"yeah, it was." Phillip grinned, picking up and kissing the back of your hand. 

"I look forward to it my lady." 

 


	11. Something There That Wasn't There Before

You weren't sure when it started, this little crush of yours. It was a foil of yours to fall in love perhaps just a bit too fast, but this one was different. Nothing was in your way this time, except for two things. Your friendship number one, and the fact that he was dead didn't help number two. But you couldn't help it, he was too sweet, too kind and funny. Too cute, too loveable. Phillip Hamilton the ghost boy. You sighed, grateful he was taking a nap as you stared at his watch.

Having a crush on him was a problem, what would happen if he didn't reciprocate your feelings? You couldn't abandon him, you were the first person he had contact with in almost three hundred years. It wasn't fair to him, not to mention it would be unbearably awkward if you did keep him around. 

Oliver mewled, hopping onto your stomach, making you sigh as you stroked his back. "What do I do about this Oliver?" You asked the kitten, who only blinked in response.

"I suppose I should have seen that coming huh?" You asked, scratching behind his ears. You fell back into silence, turmoil mounting in your hand, while Phillip too was stressing in his head.

"How can I tell her? It's not as though she can start a relationship with a dead man, there are still rules and limitations. That's even if she likes me back." Phillip thought, bitter about his situation once again. If he was flesh and bone, he could hug you and kiss you as he so pleased, but he was smoke. Phillip emerged from his watch, and noticed that you were asleep. 

The hazel eyed boy smiled, and pushed some of your hair out of your face as your chest slowly rose and fell. Phillip leaned down and placed a goodnight kiss on your forehead, forgetting momentarily that it was probably inappropriate of him to do so. But he couldn't help it, he was taken by your peaceful face in the dim moonlight.

"Sleep well (Y/n)."

* * *

 That night, you dreamt that you were there, in the 1790's. You walked unsurely through the streets, trying to blend in. Thankfully your dream provided you with proper dress, and even some money. You admired New York from back then. No skyscrapers, but full of life. You skirted around people, until you almost bumped into someone, a very familiar someone.

"Sorry 'bout that miss, I didn't harm you right?" The adorable freckles, those enchanting eyes, and charming grin. Phillip Hamilton, alive and in the flesh in front of you.

"No." you said as soon as your tongue found the words. 

"Oh good, wouldn't want to jostle a lovely lady such as yourself." Phillip winked, kissing your hand. You blushed. 

"Who are you?" You asked, allowing your hand to drop.

"Phillip Hamilton at your lady's service if you'll allow it." He said smoothly, clearly flirting. "May I get the lovely maiden's name." 

"Sure, let me find one." You said before you could stop yourself, making him laugh alongside you. 

"It's (Y/n), (Y/n) (L/n)." You amended, clasping your hands together. 

"(Y/n), a lovely name for a witty girl." He said, plucking a flower from a man walking by with a barrel full. Phillip handed it to you with a grin, making you smile. 

"Thank you, Mr. Hamilton." You said, taking his arm when he offered it to you.

"Please, Mr. Hamilton is my pops. Call me Phillip." Phillip winked at you, making you chuckle, twirling the flower between the fingers of your left hand. The two of you talked for a while, when you were interrupted.

"Oh Phillip there you- oh." A beautiful woman stood before you, with long dark hair, dark and warm eyes, and crows feet surrounding them. 

"(Y/n), this is my mother, Eliza Hamilton." His mother smiled at you as you gave an awkward curtsy.

"A pleasure ma'am." You said, while she appraised you.

"Yes, a pleasure to meet you as well. How long have you known Phillip."

"Only a few hours, we've been exploring New York." You said, making Eliza nod. 

"You're probably starving, would you like to join us for dinner?" Eliza offered and you nodded, while Phillip bit back a groan. You chatted with Eliza as you followed her, taking an instant like to the woman because of her sunny disposition and warmth. It was hard not to like her. You helped her in the kitchen while Phillip watched, occasionally adding his two cents. 

"Phillip, darling can you get your siblings and father? Tell them supper is ready." 

"Sure thing ma." Phillip said, kissing her cheek and pulling you after him. His siblings seemed to like you well enough, especially Eliza Junior. Finally there was his father who was working in his study. You felt yourself grow nervous, on the other side of the door was a founding father. The man who did so much so that the constitution would be written, and fought for America to be a country. 

"Pops, you in there. Ma says dinner is ready, she made your favorite." The door opened, a tired looking man with shoulder length black hair streaked with grey on the other side.

"Well, I suppose taking a short break wouldn't hurt, Jefferson isn't here so I can relax a bit. At least Madison can be reasoned with." Mr. Hamilton grumbled, turning to notice you. "And who is this?" 

"I'm (Y/n), Phillip's friend." Mr. Hamilton smiled kindly and kissed your hand. "Any friend of Phillip's is always welcome in my home." You suddenly saw where Phillip got his charm. You began to follow them down the stairs when you woke up. 

Phillip was looking down at you worriedly. "You woke up later than usual, is everything ok?" You flushed and nodded, maybe you shouldn't share your dreams just yet.

 


	12. Stupid Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All poetry recited here, I came up with.

Phillip was against it, of course. You rolled your eyes, still putting your Deadpool wallet into your jean pocket. "Phil i'm telling you, i've done it like five times before. Nothing has happened to me before. Look it's a thirty minute walk, I spend like five to ten minutes in the store depending on who's there, I walk back and shove my face full of Pringles. And trust me, when I say stuff, I mean i've fit at least fifteen-"

"I still don't like it (Y/n), you can still be hurt. Just because it didn't happen before doesn't mean it won't happen this time!" Phillip said, crossing his arms and turning his freckled face away from you. 

"Phillip, I'll be fine." You said, gently turning him to face you again. 

"Don't you trust me?" You asked, pouting slightly with your bottom lip. Phillip hated when you did that, it was second only to the puppy dog eyes. Wishing to avoid those he sighed. 

"(Y/n), you're the closest friend I got." He said, brushing some of the hair out of your face and holding your hand level to his chest. For a second you could feel the soft fabric of his vest.

"I'm the only friend you got." You said with a slight smile. Phillip rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh.

"Ok, the closest friend I've had, except for maybe Georges. Now Georges knew how to party." You laughed, putting the pocket watch into your jacket pocket, making Phillip much happier. He couldn't physically escort you, but he'd be there in  _spirit._ *Cricket, Cricket* 

You gave Oliver a swift kiss on the forehead, and exited the house, making sure it was locked up tight. You began to walk down the street, Phillip walking beside you. "I still think this is a stupid decision." He muttered and you ignored him. 

"Hey Phillip, didn't you say that you were a poet?" You asked, looking up at him. 

"Yeah? Why?" He asked, a little confused at your obvious change in topic. 

"Let's make up poetry to each other." You said, spotting a turn up ahead. Phillip raised an eyebrow, a smirk crossing his face. 

"You think you got what it takes to beat a Kings College Graduate?" He challenged, making you turn around, smirking up at him. 

"Yup, bring it pretty boy." You said, poking his chest and continuing. 

_"Oh my, Oh my, What do we have here?_

_A beauty with eyes so clear._

_I see a soul so pure and clean,_

_Baby girl you're making me very keen._

_To get to know you, and tease you,_

_And baby girl you think you have one heart, have mine too._

_'Cause I'll be yours, if you'll be mine,_

_just wait until the summer time._

_The stars will shine, the sky will be blue,_

_I feel blessed to spend it with you._

_Just give me a chance and I will make you see,_

_Baby there's no better duo than you and me."_

Phillip rhymed, laying on the charm thick as the two of you turned a corner. He swished your ponytail, placing a kiss at the end and making your face flush slightly at the intimate gesture. 

"Baby girl?" You asked, blushing.

"Seems fitting." Phillip shrugged, before leaning closer. 

"You think you can do better?" You simply smirked and cleared your throat in response.

_"I am not your baby girl,_

_Boy you better work harder than that to make my head twirl._

_I'll admit you're pretty cute,_

_But I don't need a man who don't give a damn or a hoot._

_Sunny boy you have the ability to light up my life,_

_but don't mess it and make me give you strife._

_I don't want to be mean,_

_but you'd better stop treating me like i'm fifteen._

_I'm grown and I am mature,_

_and there is one thing that I am damn sure._

_That I am a not a baby,_

_not anymore."_

You said, in response to his poem. Phillip looked starstruck, rushing to follow after you. "Where did you learn to rhyme like that?" He asked excitedly. 

"Taught myself after learning proper grammar in English as a kid." You said, blushing more for the praise than the poem now. 

"It was fantastic, we gotta do that more often!" Phillip said, floating now. 

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Now be quiet or people will think i'm crazy." You chastised playfully, pressing a finger to your lips as you headed into the more densely populated areas of town. You entered the local drugstore, purchasing your favorite chips and soda, leaving as you promised in six minutes. You gave Phillip an "I told you so smile, until a man approached you, smelling strongly of alcohol. Whiskey more than likely.

"Well, ain't you the prettiest thing? Care to give me a bit of sugar darling, I could pay you good money, and you don't have to do much. 'Cept open that purtty mouth of yours." He slurred and you gulped. 

"I-I'm sorry sir, but I must decline." You said, when the man got angry and reached for you. Phillip quickly pushed him. 

"(Y/N) RUN!" He shouted and you obeyed, making your way home in a record nineteen minutes. Thankfully the man didn't pursue, must have gotten knocked out in the fall, or passed out drunk. 

You shakily unlocked the door, and sat on the couch while Phillip began to pace, clearly angry. "I told you that was a stupid decision, you could have gotten raped or-" Phillip stopped, noticing the tears flowing down your cheeks. He sighed, feeling like an asshole. 

He sat down and pulled you into his lap, stoking your hair while Oliver hopped onto your lap, allowing you to hold him to your chest. "Don't worry (Y/n), i'll always be there to help protect you from your stupid decisions."

 


	13. But I, Can't Help...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter guys, i've been sick these last few days. Thank you for all the support. ^_^

Phillip was unsure about this. When he was alive, he was able to quite literally charm girls right out of their petticoats. But to say he was probably rusty would be an understatement. Not to mention all of the risks that followed attempting to court you. You were the first friend he had in centuries, the first contact he had had besides that one day in heaven. What if in attempting to court you, you got annoyed and sold his watch? Phillip knew this was a ridiculous fear, but it still lingered in the back of his brain when he made jokes. Above all it would make things awkward, and that doesn't even begin to describe the moral ramifications. He was _dead_ , you were still alive. Your heart still beat, blood could flood that face in that adorable blush you had-

Phillip shook his head, knowing that his mind was going off topic, again. No, a relationship couldn't work between you two. Since when did he like you so much anyway? You were one of his closest friends, and that _never_ worked out. ' _It did for your dad and Mr. Laurens.'_ Phillip promptly told that little hopeful thought to shut up.

' _Oh don't you start, you know exactly why you care about her, and don't even start the bullshit that it's because she's the first girl you've talked to in a century or two. You would have liked her back then too and you know it.'_ The other voice said with a little bite. Phillip huffed and rolled over on your bed, resuming to stroke Oliver who purred in response. 

"It still wouldn't work out." Phillip muttered quietly, a little bitter and a little sad. He looked up as a truck rolled down the road and groaned as he realized why he looked. He had hoped that it was your bus rolling down the road. Phillip sat up with a grumpy expression, crossing his arms and pouting. 

While in the midst of his brooding, he missed you coming home for real. Until he heard you singing. "Wise men say, only fools rush in~ But IIIIIIIII can't help, falling in love with you." You sang quietly, locking the door behind you. The sun was catching your hair beautifully, your voice was soft and rough. You looked like an angel...

'Shit.' Phillip groaned as he realized just how helpless he was.

* * *

 You sat in class, thinking about Phillip and biting your lip. You didn't know what to do about your feelings for Phillip, what even were those feelings? You didn't get crushes often, the last one you had was a few years ago. You weren't even sure how to tell him that you- You froze, everything going blank. You liked Phillip, as way more than a friend. How the hell was that going to work? You were living, he was dead. How were you going to introduce him to your dad? You'd be thrown into the top floor of a mental hospital before that happened. 

"(Y/n) are you ok?" Mrs. Moore asked quietly, a gentle hand on your shoulder. 

"Yeah, just uh, stressed and tired I guess." You said with a sheepish smile. She smiled and patted your shoulder. 

"Well just try to pay a bit more attention, and relax ok?" You nodded, scrambling to copy notes once she left. 

You were helpless at this point.

 


	14. Bad Day

Phillip perked up when you came in, until you slammed the door a hard as you could, a livid expression on your usually calm face. "(Y/n), what's wrong?" You huffed, throwing your bookbag into your room. 

"I hate her." You said, choking back an angry sob. You always cried when you got too upset. 

"Who?" Phillip asked, quickly going to your side and gently leading you to the couch.

"This one girl in my English class. She's so smart, and well liked by teachers, I don't know what I did! She told the teacher that I was copying her, thankfully our notes were different, but the teacher was still mad at me and gave me two days of detention! I don't know what I did to piss her off!" You said, rubbing your eyes.

"Well maybe-" 

"Maybe what!" You spat harshly, still in a rage as you leapt up from your seat. "I work twice as hard as most of the people in this school! Everybody treats me like a kid, even you treat me like a child!" You continued, pointing at Phillip who was stunned.

"(Y/n)-" He began but was cut off again.

"Dad treats me like a kid, mom treats me like a kid! I'm sick of it! I've had to deal with so much bullshit this year and i'm done!" You shouted, clutching your hair as hot tears streaked down your face.

"I WISH EVERYONE WOULD JUST GO AWAY!" You screamed, and Phillip's face looked heartbroken. 

"Okay." He whispered, retreating back into his pocket watch for the first time in weeks. You ignored him, and stomped into the bathroom, needing a hot bath. Oliver mewled up at you and you ignored him, slamming the bathroom door as well.

The little orange cat quietly went up next to the pocket watch resting on your nightstand, curling around it. 

A little while later you came out of the bathroom quietly, looking guilty as sin as you quietly headed to your room. Your dad was asleep in his room, you heard him come home an hour ago, when the bathwater had been starting to get cold. Now it was like ice, forcing you to get out. You shivered and entered your room, making Oliver look up and mewl. You sat quietly on the bed, knowing that if you had any tears left you'd be crying again. The cat leapt onto the bed and placed his still tiny paws on your chest, rubbing his head on your jaw in a comforting manner. You sniffled, and stroked Oliver for a few minutes before the cat looked to the watch still resting on your nightstand.

You took a deep breath and picked it up, wiping your eyes. "Phillip, are you in there?" The boy emerged, opening his arms. You choked on a tearless sob, and wrapped your arms around him quickly, your dry sobs the only apology needed.

"It's ok, you just had a bad day."


	15. Goodbye for Now

Phillip stepped out into the sun, following you as you began to walk down the road. "Where are we going?" He asked, while you smiled nervously. 

"My secret place." Phillip grinned, and began chatting you up. Asking about how school was going, how your friends were doing, how the situation with your mom was looking. You answered all of his question with ease, but you looked a little sickly.

"Are you, ok? You look like you have a fever." Phillip said, noticing the cold sweat lining your face. 

"No, it's not...I'll tell you when we get there." You answered, walking faster. Phillip followed, concerned. Eventually the two of you stopped at the entrance to a trail, blocked off by a large gate. Phillip was surprised to see you begin to climb over it. 

"Uh, isn't it illegal for you to be trespassing here?" Phillip asked, simply phasing the other side. You rolled your eyes. 

"It's fine. I'm pretty sure it's only illegal if i'm hunting or doing something illegal. If I get caught, which I never have, i'll probably just get a warning. Besides, I only come here during the spring and summer, so I'm not in any danger of hunters." You explained, and while it made Phillip feel a little better, it didn't full subdue his worry. 

"You're sure?" He asked. 

"Yes Phillip, it's been that way for five years now, trust me that it's 100% safe." You said, while he sighed. 

"Fine, I trust you. So, where's this spot?" He asked, while crossing his arms and floating next to you. 

"Technically the whole trail, but there is one spot I like the best." You said, looking at the trees leisurely. Phillip had noticed how your demeanor changed.

There was something about this trail that gave you peace, he could tell by how much you had relaxed. It was beautiful, with the fresh green leaves filtering the sun, creating a green, glowing roof. The dirt of the trail was full of browns and greens as well, suggesting that this was actually a natural trail, or at least one that hadn't been tended to in a very long time. Phillip became aware that this was one of the first times he had been completely surrounded by nature. No horses, or houses. No pollution. Just nature at it's rawest form, and it was beautiful. He heard a stream running nearby, and a few steps to the left he saw that there was indeed a small one running over rocks and it was mostly clean. Clear except for leaves, and mud. You stopped and pointed, giving him a smile. 

"There it is." In the middle of the trail stood a large tree, creating a large fork in the middle of the trail. You grabbed his arm and pulled him over, sitting down and looking towards the stream. The two of you just sat in silence for a while, admiring the sounds of nature. The leaves rustling in the trees, the sounds of birds ~~trying to get laid~~ , and the two of you even saw a deer grazing with her two fawns who were playing. 

"So, what did you have to tell me?" You stiffened, and took a deep breath at his question.

"So, I really, really like someone." Phillip's heart sank.

"Oh. What are they like?" He really hoped none of his jealousy shined through.

"Well, they're charming, funny. And he always tries to make me feel better." You said, eyeing him from the corner of your eyes.

"I see." Phillip said through gritted teeth.

"He's very handsome." "Uh huh" "Very intelligent." "Uh huh" "A very talented poet." " _ **Uh huh**_ " "And is from the 19th century... kinda." Phillip paused, connecting the dots while you covered your face. 

"Me?" You nodded while Phillip grinned, lifting your face to place a firm kiss on your lips. Only for a bright light to break out.

You opened your eyes, looking around. "...Phillip? Phillip! Phillip where are you!?" The boy was gone, and you sobbed as you realized what had happened.

"But..."

* * *

Phillip opened his eyes, only to see his mother, father, and John Laurens all looking at him in surprise. "Oh Phillip." His mother whispered, opening her arms. Phillip hugged his mother and wept. Out of happiness, and heartbreak.

 


	16. Funny Seeing You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for enjoying my little fanfic, it's been fun. But now, it is done.

Phillip sighed, staring down at you as you slept, tear streaks evident in the pale moonlight. "You really miss her, don't you?" Eliza said, placing her hand on his shoulder, kneeling down to look with him. "She really is beautiful." Phillip glumly nodded.

"How would you like to see her again?" Eliza asked, making Phillip look at her, eyes wide in excitement. 

"Really?! I can!" Eliza smiled sadly, brushing back the hair surrounding his face. 

"Yes, but your father and I will really miss you." Phillip froze, guilt blossoming on his face. Eliza shook her head, hugging him, a few tears slipping down her cheeks.

"It's alright dearest, I've already talked with Alexander. We can wait for you to live out your life, now that you actually can." Phillip was crying as well, burying his face into his mother's shoulder. 

"Thanks mom." 

"Farewell, my son."

* * *

-One Year Later-

"I'll be fine dad, take good care of Oliver for me." You smiled, closing the car door, suitcase in your hand. You turned, letting out a small sigh as you stared up at the college, Phillip's watch laying heavily in your pocket. You missed your ghostly best friend, you'd give almost anything to have him back.

You began walking toward the steps, when you felt a heavy weight on your back as someone behind you tripped. Your face hit someone's back, and they smelled...familiar. Your eyes opened as you stared down at the ground, scared to look up. "Long time no see huh?" 

You began to tear up, smiling as you wrapped your arms around his back. "How?"

He chuckled, god did he feel warm. "Long story."

You finally looked up, smiling. "Nice hair cut." You said, eyeing his new hairstyle. 

"Thank you." He grinned. "Shall we resume what we started last year?" 

You smiled, and nodded, standing up on your tiptoes to kiss him. 


End file.
